


Untitled

by Thylas (rcs)



Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcs/pseuds/Thylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a totally innocent thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

They walked back to Al De Baran, and by the time everyone had gotten there – it was clear that they would not walk any further. The walk had been covered with creatures of many varieties in the fields of Mount Mjolnir. It was unfortunate that Prontera didn’t have anything to offer, no one liked to go out and return with nothing.

Eison took a seat at the steps in front of the Clocktower wordlessly. He propped himself up on his elbow as he watched Kaile with a watchful eye. He stretched out his legs, and attempted to get a comfortable position. After several moments Kaile took a seat beside him, she sighed (out of relief – from being on her feet, he assumed), and looked distant to him. Like she was staring at something somewhere else. He almost asked her what she saw, but snapped his jaw shut immediately. It didn’t really matter, the stars were just starting to show up outside – there were fireflies about, too. For him, he’d prefer to just assume it was one or the other she was looking at.

She looked tired, though. _That_ much he could tell. She relaxed, her body finally become limp against his. He shifted his body a little. An indignant expression crossed his features briefly and he scrunched up his nose. She was asleep against him. She had fallen asleep quickly, too. And on the cement of Al De Baran.

Eison decided he would wait for her to wake up before he moved them to an indoor location. He knew it wouldn’t stay warm all night, and he also knew that while a quieter town – sleeping on the walkways of the city was not a preference.

Minutes quickly became an hour of him staring at the fireflies around him in that silence. He had barely moved with the fear of waking her up. But as that time dragged on, he became drowsy as well and eventually moved his arm underneath him and without hardly moving, leaned back so he could stare up at the sky until he, too, drifted into a sleep.

It wasn’t light out when he opened his eyes for a brief few moments. It was a state he could hardly consider being awake. Kaile was still asleep, her body having changed positions just slightly, head rested against his shoulder. Eison didn’t bother holding in a yawn, and then quickly went back to sleep.


End file.
